


she has become

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [5]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaone can't help but notice the woman Lirin has become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she has become

Lirin had grown up, Yaone had noticed one day. It was an all-encompassing realization as the burn of lust swept through her, like the heat of one of her poisons. Lirin had matured into a beautiful woman, but she still retained her incredibly bright demeanor. She hadn't felt this drawn to someone since Kougaiji had saved her from Hyakugen Maoh.

The fiery locks fell down her back in waves and she had grown considerably in height. She had learned much in the past few years, and if one were to look closely enough, it could be seen in the tightness of her shoulders, and her expressions when she thought no one was looking.

But Yaone was looking. The apothecary wasn't sure when she had stopped seeing Lirin as a younger sibling, and more like a beautiful woman, but she couldn't help it. Everytime a laugh bubbled up in the Princess, Yaone fell a little bit more for her.

Her respect for both Kougaiji and Lirin herself, though, kept her from acting on those growing feelings. She would never disrespect the prince or his younger sister in that way, so she continued to watch from afar, and hope that maybe, one day, she would get her chance. In the meantime, she would just heal their wounds and mix the poisons for their enemies.


End file.
